


Pirates and Mermaids

by Harlecat



Series: Batman/Joker Fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/Harlecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my entries to the Batjokes Multiple Choice contest. The Bat Captain meets a mermaid by the name of Jesta, and the Bat promises to return (BatmanxJoker AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates and Mermaids

Bruce Wayne was not a pirate. A pirate, by definition, was a plunderer. It was a thin line that he drew, between himself and the criminals he fought, but draw it he did. It was a pirate who killed his parents in cold blood, and it was pirates who he fought. Every night he sailed out on the good ship Vengeance with his crew of outcasts. Other sailors who weren’t quite pirates, but weren’t meant to travel on merchant ships, or to sail in the army. The Vengeance was legend among those types of sailors, a phantom boat defending them from the wrongdoers of the sea. The ship was just as dark as he was. Painted black, with gray sails, it was like smoke on the water, gunning down pirate ships, and offering a warm room belowdecks to those they took prisoner. Wayne himself had earned a mystic name to match his vessel: The Bat Captain.

 

The Bat always rescued his "victims" and gave them several options: they could come with him and face the law, he could drop them off at a nearby island inhabited solely by criminals (known as Arkham) or, if he took to them, they could join his crew. Of course, not all the pirates who joined him stayed with him, it was only so long before the easy life of killing called them back. Like the Cat Woman, a lithe lady whose real name was Selina Kyle. Yes, the Bat had taken to her. He had taken to her quite nicely. She often stayed with his crew for several weeks. Then they would all wake up to find her gone, along with most of their valuables. This had happened on more than one occasion.

 

It was after one of the Vengeance's busier nights that they docked at an island, and the Bat Captain dropped onto the sandy shore, alongside his crew. The sky was just starting to pale, and they would be staying there until it was dark again. The Night Sailor, Scarlet Todd, and Red Bird went hunting, while Red Robin and and the Sea Spoiler found shelter, and the others, drinking water. The Bat was looking for some when he stumbled upon a crystal-colored lagoon. The water was like glass being lit up by the sun. He hurried closer, and as he did, the rest of the lagoon came into view.

 

There were several women swimming in the water, smiling and splashing each other. They fell quiet as the Bat approached, and went still.

 

"Don't mind me," he said, lowering his eyes. "I'm just looking for something to-" It was then that he caught sight of their legs below the surface. Or rather, where their legs should be. Instead, the women all had slender tails. Stricken, the Bat examined the women more closely. One of them had soft, yellow hair and a red tail that was speckled with black. She was clinging to the woman next to her,who had vibrant red curls, and a green tail. Another had a green tail as well, but her hair was the exact shade of the sunset. The leader of the group appeared to be a woman with green tinted hair and a purple tail.

 

She flicked the tail and frowned at the Bat. "Who are you?" she demanded. The orange-haired mermaid started to chatter behind her in a language he didn't understand, and she shushed him.

 

"You mean to say you don't recognize me?"

 

The orange haired lady started to shout at the purple tailed one. She waved her away. The orange haired lady chirped, and disappeared underwater, followed by the red and green scaled girls.

 

"Should I?" the green haired mermaid asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked him up and down. "What's one pirate from another?"

 

The Bat Captain smiled. "Well, there is your mistake, then. I'm not a pirate."

 

"You dress like one."

 

The Bat smiled at this, and sat down next to the water. "Well, what would you propose I wear?"

 

She considered him. "Shorter sleeves," she began. "And that black coat certainly doesn't help you when you're trying to convince people you aren't a pirate. Neither does the hat."

 

"Ah, but I need them to strike fear into the hearts of the real pirates."

 

She swam closer to him, and now he could see that her skin was surprisingly pale, almost like milk. "And why do you need to do that?"

 

"Have you ever heard of the Bat Captain?"

 

"Perhaps," she said. "Or maybe that was the Black Captain. Are they the same?"

 

"No. Tell me, what have you heard?"

 

She swam closer, so that she was resting on sand in the shallow water. "I don't remember much of the story."

 

"What do you recall?"

 

"I recall a man who wore a mask and whose parents were dead. I recall a ship that sails like a dark wind against the waves, and a crew of merry misfits, who aren't with the law but are not against it, who stop the killers of the sea but do not kill themselves."

 

"And the Captain himself?"

 

"I recall a hero."

 

The Bat Captain smiled. "I wouldn't call myself a hero."

 

"I wouldn't either," the woman smiled, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Not with that hat!"

 

The Bat Captain chuckled, and took the hat off, and as he did so, he pulled his mask off as well. The woman looked at him, as if surprised, and shot back out into the deeper water.

 

"Is something the matter?" he called.

 

"Nothing, nothing." She smiled sweetly, and came back over.

 

"Are you a mermaid?"

 

"I am."

 

"And you aren't going to try and charm me into the water so you can kill me?"

 

"I was going to," she grinned. "But then you took off your mask."

 

"And?"

 

"And you were handsome."

 

"I think you deserve a warning, mermaid. I am not charmed easily."

 

"I do not need charm. That is Ivy's skill."

 

"And what is yours?"

 

"Other than my captivating beauty? I have my wit, and my voice." She let out a beautiful note of song, and the Bat Captain did want to come closer to her, so that he could hear her better. But he stayed where he was. She broke off singing and glared at him.

 

“Is something wrong?”

“You aren’t throwing yourself at me.”

The Bat chuckled, and the mermaid’s face lit up with a beautiful smile. It was much harder to resist coming closer when her face shone like that. He pulled off his shoes and dipped them into the water, so he could get a few inches closer to her.

 

“You know who I am. But who are you?”

“You wouldn’t be able to pronounce my name,” she said, and made a series of sounds that he tried and failed to mimic. She laughed. “It’s an old word in our old language. It means laughter. Though some of my friends call me Jesta.”

“Jesta.” He tried the name out.

 

“I might be leaping to conclusions, but I take it that your name isn’t the Bat Captain?”

“No, it isn’t.”

 

“Then what is your name?”

“It’s a secret.”

She pulled herself up out of the water, stretching out on the beach. “I told you mine,” she sang.

 

“Your voice is beautiful, but it won’t get me to tell you.”

 

“Come on!” She smacked her tail hard against the sand. “Ah, well. I know what you look like. And I like it.”  
  
The Bat’s lip twitched upward. “I like what you look like too… Jesta.”

 

She giggled, and repositioned herself on the sand. She picked his hat up, and put it on. “Do I look like a pirate?”

“No. You’re not scary enough.”

 

“How about now?” She furrowed her brow and frowned deeply, baring her teeth.

 

“Terrifying.”

She beamed and sat up, tilting the hat over her eyes. “Am I mysterious? Elusive?”

 

“Very.”  
  
She giggled and rolled closer to the Bat. “I like you, Captain. I don’t think I’m going to kill you.”

 

“That would put a damper on our relationship.”

She snuggled closer to him. “Since you’re a captain, do you have a ship?”

“A huge one.”

“What’s it called?”

“She’s called Vengeance.”

 

“Ooh. Dramatic. And a crew?”

“Of course.”

“Tell me about them, please.”

“Why don’t you come meet them yourself?”

 

“You’ll have to bring them here.” She waggled her tail and smiled mischieviously. “And if I want you to hang around, I’ll have to kidnap you, and take you to my underwater palace.”

“I think it might be easier for me to just visit you whenever we dock.”

 

“You have to dock on this island.”

“I realize that.”

 

She curled up, closer to him. The Bat sat up and scooped her up. She shrieked. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take you to meet my crew.” He lifted her over his shoulder. “Comfy?”

 

“This embarrassing. I can walk. Or… swim?”

“Through sand?”

“Please put me down.”

 

“Fine. I’ll bring them to meet you.” The Bat set her back down in the shallow water.

“And you have to meet my friends.”  
  
“You tell me about yours, I’ll tell you about mine.”

 

“You saw them. I don’t suppose you could pronounce their names?”She made several clicking sounds, and he tried and failed to copy them. She laughed. “Your language, then. There’s Nigma, the one who can’t shut up-”

 

“Is she the one with orange hair?”

 

“Yes. She’s too smart for her own good. And there’s Ivy and Harla. They’re… more than friends.”

“I see.” He sat down in the shallow water next to her. “In my crew… let’s see. There’s the first mate, Night Sailor, and my navigator, Alfred. They’re my oldest friends. Then there’s Scarlet Todd. There’s also Lady Bat and the Red Robin, and my son, Red Bird.”

“You have a son?”

 

“From… another life.”

 

She smiled knowingly, then glanced upward. “The sun is rising.”

 

“I have to get back to my crew.”

 

“Come back tomorrow?”

  
“I’ll try.”

Jesta beamed, and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodbye then, Captain Bat.”

 

“Goodbye, Jesta.”

She slipped down into the water and, in several moments, she was gone.

  
The sun continued to rise.


End file.
